行き場、帰る場所 (Iki ba, kaeru basho-tempat untuk pergi, tempat untuk pulang)
by Satou Ayumu
Summary: Tak disangka, tempat inilah yg akan menjadi tempat awal pertemuan kita. Aku, dan dirimu. Kashuu Kiyomitsu.


**行き場、帰る場所** (Iki ba, Kaeru Basho - Tempat untuk pergi, Tempat untuk pulang)

Char: Kashuu Kiyomitsu, main char: YOU~!

Genre: tragedy, hurt(?)

「Ini bukan pair ya. Hanya hubungan antara aruji-toudan. Tanpa romance」

FICLET BUKAN ANMITSU PERTAMAKU AAAAAA

Silakan dinikmati~ douzo

* * *

Hitam

Gelap. Dingin.

Malam yg temaram, hanya cahaya rembulan yg memberikan bantuan penerangan. Redup, hingga hampir merasa buta.

Mengapa matahari harus kembali ke peraduannya disaat kaki ini mulai lelah melangkah? Dn mengapa kaki dan tubuh ini mulai kehabisan tenaga di tempat tanpa aura kehidupan ini?

Mencoba tidak bermain-main dengan bahaya, keputusan untuk beristirahat di tangga paling bawah ini adalah keputusan yg sangat bijak.

Mendongak ke atas, terlihat toori merah gelap lusuh, penuh dengan aura gelap, dn diatasnya terdapat gagak yg terbang mengitari sesuatu diatas- yg rasanya itu adalah jinja.

Seolah menyembah dewa, gagak-gagak tersebut tak berhenti berbunyi dn terbang mengitar.

Hal itu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, dn keputusan bijak ke dua terbuat; berhenti mendongak ke atas, dn fokus beristirahat.

* * *

Hujan.

Hujan yg tiba-tiba turun mengakibatkan kata umpatan pelan melayang di malam itu.

Dimana harus berteduh?

Dengan hati dn helaan napas yg berat, tak ada jalan lain selain memberanikan diri menuju atas, melewati toori, dn beristirahat di depan jinja.

Memberikan sisa-sisa tenaga pada kaki yg terasa mulai lumpuh, dn mencoba melangkah dengan sedikit terseok.

Satu tangga, dua tangga, hingga tak bisa terhitung berapa tangga yg sudah terlewati, akhirnya berada di jarak yg cukup dekat untuk memegang toori merah gelap lusuh tersebut.

* * *

Akai hashi.

Jembatan merah tersebut yg pertama kali menyambut. Jembatan di depan toori adalah arsitektur teraneh yg pernah ada.

Tapi siapa peduli?

Yg harus dilakukan disini adalah segera mencari tempat yg layak untuk dijadikan tempat beristirahat.

Menyeberangi jembatan tersebut, hingga sampai pada jinja lusuh dn hancur tak terawat itu.

Curiga, bahwa tempat ini juga digunakan untuk membuang mayat. Seperti sebuah tempat yg tertulis di sebuah cerita pendek.

'Apakah ini rashomon yg sesungguhnya?'

pikiran itu sempat mengganggu, namun segera sadar bahwa ini bukan rashomon. Tempatnya pun berbeda.

Hanya suasananya sama.

Hitam, gelap, penuh dengan aura kematian.

Mencoba mensugesti diri bahwa fajar akan segera menjemput, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh ini tepat didepan jinja, tempat yg terlindung dari kucuran air hujan.

Rasa dingin yg membelai kulit, hingga lama kelamaan menusuk tulang, menyebabkan mata ini terasa ingin menutup.

'Tidur selama 2 jam saja rasanya tak masalah'

dengan pikiran seperti itu, kesadaran mulai menghilang.

"Ara? Ada yg datang?"

Terdengar suara tepat didepan tubuh ini, yg mau tak mau, membuat kepala mendongak, melihat siapa yg berbicara.

Walau di kegelapan, sosoknya terlihat;

Lelaki yg sangat cantik, yg ekspresinya tak dapat dideskripsikan.

Seketika sosoknya menyita pandangan mata ini.

"Aku Kashuu Kiyomitsu. Kau siapa, dn apa yg kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

Bibir yg sempat terdiam membeku, akhirnya terbuka, dn melontarkan kata-kata;

"Aku.. hanya seseorang tanpa arah tujuan,"

Seorang 'kashuu' ini kemudian tersenyum, lalu mulai menyentuh tubuh ini dengan lembut, kemudian membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

Kehangatan yg tak ada duanya.

Kehangatan yg menyebabkan air mata lolos dn membasahi pipi.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau ikut bersamaku? Aku membutuhkanmu. Jangan pulang kemanapun, karena tempatmu kembali adalah aku. Cintai aku, karena aku mencintaimu,"

Perkataan yg penuh sihir, yg membuat seutas senyum terlukis diwajah ini.

Bersamaan dengan anggukan kepala pelan, jari-jari dari kedua tangan berbeda pemilik bertautan. Melupakan segala lelah, kesepian, dn ketakutan. Mulai berdiri, dan melangkah. Dalam satu irama langkah yg sama.

Sebelum melangkah melewati jembatan merah itu, sempat menoleh kepada jinja hancur tersebut, dan memandang sesosok tubuh yg sedang menutup mata dan tersenyum dalam damainya.

"Aku akhirnya menemukan tempatku pulang,"

Kataku,

pada ragaku yg telah membeku.

 **A/N**

..ohayou gozaimasu. Satou Ayumu desu.

Ara, Hisashiburi..*bow*

...ya, anu. Saya mau mengklarifikasi.. kenapa saya ga up selama berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan. Jadi begini.

1\. Tugas saya banyak banget, ditambah kuis-kuis dan ujian-ujian yg wajib saya kerjakan. Ditambah saya ada kelas khusus untuk noryoukushiken, jadi semakin sibuklah saya.

2\. laptop saya tewas. File saya semua disana :") jadi mungkin progress ff-ff saya yg lain akan saya lanjutkan saat saya liburan, menggunakan laptop ani ue :") mohon bersabar *bow*

Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena saya ga becus jadi author*sobs* . Tapi saya akan usahakan up ficlet-ficlet agar arujitachi tidak melupakan saya hehe.

Oh iya, saya juga up ficlet-ficlet di fb, dan ada yg tidak saya up.d ffn, yg kepo bisa cek fb saya^^ (walau ficlet-ficlet yg lalu udah ditelan bumi soalnya saya nulisnya di status /bego/ yah, ntar saya up di note deh biar enak nyarinya /oi)

To iu wake de~ salam kenal bagi aruji yg baru tahu saya, dn saya pulang, bagi aruji yg udah sayang sama saya daridulu /cieh/

Yak, selamat pagi, selamat beraktifitas!

Ah. jangan lupa review ya^^ review adalah pacuan semangat saya untuk berkarya~

Salam,

Satou Ayumu


End file.
